


Noble Defeat

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Uther finds himself in an unwinnable situation.Wow!  This was nominated for the 2020 Headline Awards, celebrating all things Anthony Head (swoon).  You can vote at theheadlineawards.com.  So many new fics to read.  :D
Relationships: Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Noble Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise in microfics. Have a half-drabble.

Uther's hand hovered over the gamepiece, eyes scanning the board for any move that would get him out of trouble. Ygraine sat across from him smirking. She had the advantage and knew it. The king looked at his queen and smiled wryly, not even upset at his defeat. “You win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
